


Lovelocks: Princess

by Ribby



Series: Lovelocks [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn would have something of her with him always, until she could be with him, finally.
Series: Lovelocks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221875





	Lovelocks: Princess

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Scissors" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and part one of the "Lovelocks" series.

Arwen hesitated, silver scissors held motionless. What she meant to do was a serious undertaking, a serious commitment. There was no going back once it was done.

Only a moment's thought reminded her why she had chosen this remembrance, this path. Nodding decisively to herself, she closed the scissors on what she held.

A single ebon-black lock of hair fell into her hand. She wrapped and tied it with a scrap of cloth taken from the gown she had worn on first meeting Aragorn. He would have something of her with him always, until she could be with him, finally.


End file.
